Nowadays, within mobile communication networks like the GSM network (=Global System for Mobile communications), emergency calls may be established between a mobile station and an emergency center. In the GSM network the emergency call has, amongst others, the following characteristics:                a dedicated GSM Basic Service is used for the emergency call. This GSM Basic Service is TeleService 12 or “TS 12”. Reference is made to 3GPP TS 22.003 [1] for an overview of TeleServices;        the emergency call is established with a predefined number, such as 112, 911, etc. Prior art as to emergency call establishment procedures can be found in 3GPP TS 22.101 [2];        the emergency call may be established even when the mobile station is not registered with the mobile network;        the emergency call may be established when the mobile station is locked or when the mobile station does not have a SIM card (SIM=Subscriber Identification Module);        the emergency call bypasses certain regular call handling procedures in the mobile switching center that is used to set up the emergency call between the mobile station and the emergency center, such as subscription check, call barring checks, etc.;        the emergency call is routed to the nearest emergency center. The mobile switching center processes the emergency call with high priority.        